


The Caress of Silk

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming in Underwear, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Naked Obi Clothed Qui, New Year's Eve, Obi-Wan in silk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy Qui-Gon, of a sort - he buys things for and spends lots of money on Obi-Wan, sex in front of windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: The deep navy suit had been on the border of too tight when Qui-Gon had bought it for Obi-Wan, pulling across his shoulders in an almost obscene way. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan loved wearing the tailored suit, knowing just how handsome he looked as he gracefully glided across the dance floor in Qui-Gon’s arms. How much he knew it made Qui-Gon want to rip the damn thing apart piece by piece, taking Obi-Wan apart along with it.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The Caress of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I couldn't get this thought out of my head and so here we are. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I wrote this as a sequel to [The Taste of Peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892636), but it can totally be read on its own.

The deep navy suit had been on the border of too tight when Qui-Gon had bought it for Obi-Wan, pulling across his shoulders in an almost obscene way, not to mention the very well fitted trousers that left almost nothing to the imagination. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan loved wearing the tailored suit, knowing just how handsome he looked as he gracefully glided across the dance floor in Qui-Gon’s arms. How much he knew it made Qui-Gon want to rip the damn thing apart piece by piece, taking Obi-Wan apart along with it. 

With every envious look and lingering eye of the gala’s guests, it took more and more of Qui-Gon’s self control to keep himself from ghosting a hand over the ridiculous gold embroidered blood red silk scarf Obi-Wan had insisted on wearing. To stop himself from pulling Obi-Wan close and not letting him go, showing everyone in the room exactly who Obi-Wan would choose to go home with that night. 

It was tantalizing, the way the fabric moved across Obi-Wan’s muscles and thighs, making Qui-Gon wonder if his husband had decided to wear the matching set of silk briefs Qui-Gon had ordered weeks before. The ones that highlighted more than they covered, that he knew teased Obi-Wan into semi-hardness with every step, every fluttering glide of skin against feather light fabric. 

Obi-Wan’s confident smirk despite shifting uncomfortably under Qui-Gon’s gaze as they spun apart, made the answer quite clear. The next song began and Obi-Wan pressed himself impossibly closer, shamelessly skimming his half-masted cock along Qui-Gon’s thigh. His warm breath teased Qui-Gon’s ear as he murmured a plea for them to leave, to go home to their waiting bed. 

But Qui-Gon had other plans that night, had made arrangements with Anakin and Padme to watch their daughter, so he could properly enjoy ringing in the New Year. With a quick glance around the gala, Qui-Gon nodded. Many of the other shareholders and investors had already made their excuses to go their separate ways. 

“Yes.” Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan’s arm in his own and led him across the dance floor to gather their coats. As they exited the doors, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into a corner, finally pulling the silk scarf from his neck, sucking yet another bruise into the soft skin under Obi-Wan’s jaw.

“I don’t understand why you like this scarf so much. It just gets in the way.” He nuzzled against a faint love bite he had left the night before. 

“Well if someone didn’t like to leave hickies all over my neck like a teenager, I wouldn’t have to wear it now would I?”

“Hummm. But I know you like them, like to see my love for you painted across your skin.” Obi-Wan moaned in response as Qui-Gon kissed him again. 

“I have a surprise for you, my love. Do you trust me?” Qui-Gon held the scarf up to Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. 

The silk was like butter in Qui-Gon’s hands as he gently wrapped it around Obi-Wan’s eyes, lightly enough that Obi-Wan would be able to walk unhindered if needed, but tight enough to make their destination a surprise. 

Hand in hand, Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan to the elevator and swiped his key for the top floor. Obi-Wan’s face lifted in surprise at the sound, but was easily distracted by Qui-Gon’s lips against his, devouring him as Qui-Gon teased at the waistline of Obi-Wan’s trousers, fingering the red silk he found inside.

The door chimed open to their suite and Obi-Wan whimpered at the loss of Qui-Gon’s warmth. He led Obi-Wan inside the vast and lavishly decorated room. The most prominent feature was three walls of almost seamless mirrored windows, the perfect place to watch the city’s midnight fireworks display without being on display themselves. 

Qui-Gon removed layers of wool and cotton, eager to map the plains of Obi-Wan’s skin as it was exposed bit by bit, leaving Obi-Wan in naught but his silk, hard cock straining against the clinging fabric, a dark spot spreading across Obi-Wan’s tip. 

Qui-Gon divested himself of his own jacket and led him to a waiting seat, perfectly positioned to watch the fireworks and for Qui-Gon’s pre-show plans. The blindfold was finally removed as Qui-Gon knelt at his feet and Obi-Wan gasped at the city laid out before them, stretching on for miles.

But the only thing Qui-Gon could see was Obi-Wan’s joy and lust bright eyes and the tight silk encasing his cock. Qui-Gon’s own length stiffened at the sight and he nuzzled against the soft flesh of Obi-Wan’s thigh, licking a stripe along the seam of where skin met silk before following the curve of Obi-Wan’s leg to his real prize.

Qui-Gon nibbled at Obi-Wan’s tip through the silk, tracing every vein with his tongue, leaving the silk wet, clinging lewdly to Obi-Wan, the fiction of fabric against cock making Obi-Wan shift and twist with Qui-Gon’s every exhale. 

Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers through Qui-Gon’s hair, undoing the braid as his short nails dug at Qui-Gon’s scalp, desperate and needy. Qui-Gon leaned into the touch, moving his way down to Obi-Wan’s balls, drawing them one at a time into his mouth, slowly sucking on their fullness, eyes rolling back in pleasure at the weight of them on his tongue. 

Qui-Gon could spend hours worshiping Obi-Wan’s cock and sac, being surrounded by his scent and skin. But he had more plans for their evening and he again sucked his way along Obi-Wan’s length, this time intent on bringing Obi-Wan closer and closer to the edge. The briefs were just loose enough that Qui-Gon was able to pull Obi-Wan’s cloth covered tip into his mouth, encasing what he could in velvet heat. 

The sensation of warmth and wet fabric was too much for Obi-Wan to bear, and he groaned and panted, trying to grind into the pleasure. Qui-Gon held him back, large hands spreading Obi-Wan’s thighs further apart, stretching the fabric to rub harder against his aching member. Qui-Gon swallowed, sucking even harder. 

With a choked off scream, Obi-Wan arched into Qui-Gon’s mouth, coming as the first explosion lit up the sky. Obi-Wan writhed as Qui-Gon continued to lick and suck through the cloth, savoring the taste of his husband and the cum staining the red silk. He sucked harder, working Obi-Wan through the aftershocks of his orgasm, lost in the heady scent of his husband, in the pull of Obi-Wan’s fingers in his hair. 

As Obi-Wan began to come down, Qui-Gon pulled away, sliding the ruined briefs from Obi-Wan’s legs and using them to clean what he could of the mess. Standing, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan into his arms, carrying him to the silk sheets of the bed. He quickly undressed and tucked himself behind his husband, holding him tight as they watched the fireworks dance and shimmer for hours, marking the start of another year of happiness, another year of their love.

“Happy New Year.” Obi-Wan whispered. 

“Happy New Year, my love.” 


End file.
